Life on Earth
by Starry Eyed Hopeful Dreamer
Summary: Poor Thor has a lot to learn about how life on Earth works. Set after the Avengers whenever he gets back from returning Loki. Semi sequel to my other story Reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up guys? This is a semi sequel to Reunion just more dealing with Thor on Earth and other drabbles. Here is the first one with Thor learning about TV and Hugh Jackman. I know its short. Sorry!**

"Jane! How does one work this infernal contraption?" Thor asked as he continued to press random buttons on the device.

"Work what contraption?" She asked as she entered the room smiling gently. It was only Thor's second day back on Earth after returning Loki and the Tesseract.

"This, television, I think you called it? I cannot get it to show me the tiny people inside it. Why do they not come out and perform for me?"

Jane chucked as she plopped down on the couch beside him. "No, Thor there aren't tiny people inside it. They are actors and they make the program then put it on the TV. Let me see the remote." He grudgingly handed it over to her. "Now see, first you press this button at the top that says power." She showed him the button and pressed it.

"If you want it to be louder or quieter, you press these buttons. These over here change the channels so you can watch something different." As she showed him the buttons, she started to flip through the channels looking for something to watch.

She paused on one channel where a man went flying through a stained glass window. "Awesome! Van Helsing is on!"

"What is Van Helsing?" Thor asked as a man looked down from the top of a tall building and one down below shook his fist.

"It's an action movie. It's about this guy, Van Helsing, that hunts monsters. He goes on an adventure to stop the vampire Dracula from killing the remaining members of the Valerious family."

"This movie pleases you?" Thor asked

Jane nodded. "It's got a lot of action and some really funny parts and just enough romance thrown in. I don't like the ending though." Then she shrugged. "It also doesn't hurt that Hugh Jackman is sexy."

Something very close to a pout came across Thor's face. "You find the son of Jack attractive? I do not see much to be impressed with."

Jane reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "There's not really. He's cute yeah, but he's got nothing on you. Plus, I've always been a sucker for guys with blonde hair and blue eyes. Now shut up, I'm missing the movie."

**XXXXxx****XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxx****XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxx****XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxx****XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxx**

Thor had to admit, the movie was pretty good. He found that, like Jane, he also did not care for the ending. "Jane, may I have some more coffee? Jane?"

He looked down to see her fast asleep; her head nestled on his chest. He carefully got up and laid her down gently on the couch. He entered the kitchen to look at the machine that produced coffee. Surely it couldn't be that hard to make, could it?

**So what do you think? I had the idea while I was watching TV last night and I tried to get it to sound right. I'm not too sure I did. Anyway the next one is going to deal with Thor vs. the mighty coffee machine. Also, if there is anything in particular you'd like to see just let me know in a PM or a review and I'll try to write something about that. I'm a little blocked on what exactly to write so requests will help out. Thanks guys! *Star***


	2. Chapter 2

Thor examined the wonderful machine that gave coffee. The little pot that held the coffee inside was empty. That simply would not do. He would make coffee and surprise Jane with how knowledgeable he was becoming on Earth technologies. She would be very proud of him.

As he went about fixing the coffee in what he thought was the right way, things began to go horribly wrong. When Tony entered his kitchen a few minutes later, he was met with a man covered in coffee grounds and water and a broken coffee maker.

"Explain it to me again Point Break. How exactly did you manage to reduce what was my coffee maker into that pile of rubble on my counter?" Tony said as tried and failed to repair the coffee maker. "No. You know what? Never mind. I don't even wanna know."

"It is a being of pure evil! It attacked me! I merely retaliated." Thor protested.

"This is what I get for turning my house into a club for misfits. There is no possible way for me to save this. I really liked this one too." Tony sulked as he pushed the pieces away. "Hey Jarvis! Call Pepper and tell her to pick up a new coffee machine on the way home. I want the best and most durable on the market. No. Wait. I'll make it myself!" He shot a look at Thor. "And I'll be sure to make it god-proof!"

"I am sorry. I wanted to make some of the delicious coffee to surprise Jane with." Thor sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Honestly, who knew making coffee was so hard?

"You are not allowed to touch the new one until someone teaches you how to use it. I'm not even sure I want you in my kitchen. Here take this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and selected a card. "Next time you want to treat your girl to coffee, tell her to take you to Starbucks and use this. That way my coffee is safe, and you have an unlimited supply."

Jane chose this moment to enter yawning. "What's going on?" Her eyes widened as she looked at Thor and what used to be a coffee machine.

"Your Renaissance Fair wannabe over here killed my coffee maker. He's not allowed back in the kitchen without supervision."

Jane was trying very hard not to laugh. "Whatever you say Tony. Thor if you go change clothes, you and me will go get some coffee okay?"

Thor eagerly followed her out of the room. "Can we go to the Buck of Star? Friend Tony says the coffee never runs out there!"

**So what do you think? Be sure to let me know! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts for last chapter. And remember, if there is anything you'd like to see, just leave it in a review or a PM and I'll do my best to make it work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I just found out that my big brother isn't coming down for my graduation after all. Sure he can get a weekend off for a bike rally with no notice, but one day for a graduation he's known about since January? There's no way. *rolls eyes* So it kinda came out into my writing. Sorry! I just needed to vent and as a result, Jane now has a brother. Anyway, read on!**

Thor was concerned. He and Jane had been having a lovely day until just a few minutes ago. In that space of time, her phone had rung and seemed to replace his Jane with a fire breathing monster. He watched confused from the couch as she paced back and forth.

"I don't believe you! No, you know what? I do believe it!"

She paused, still fuming, listening to whoever it was on the other side of the phone. The hand that was not holding it was running through her hair repeatedly as resumed pacing.

"You do this all the time! I'm only important to you if you get something out of it in return!"

She paused again and he moved to her side. He cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder. He wouldn't admit it, but he did not want to feel her wrath upon him. Her eyes darted up to his and he gave her a small smile. She tried to return it but ended up with more of a grimace. He heard a muffled voice and her attention snapped back to the phone. What was going on?

"Just stop okay? Just stop. I'm through. You always do this. You make excuses and you say you're sorry and I always believe you! Then you make another promise, and I believe you again and I'm sick of it."

The muffled voice made another response and Jane seemed to deflate before his eyes. She moved the couch and sat down. "It's not the same. I wanted you there. I don't ask you for a lot. I just wanted you to be there. But it doesn't even matter now. Just forget about it. Sorry I asked. Should've known you wouldn't come."

She pulled the phone away from her ear and hit the end call button on the screen. Thor quickly sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap when he saw the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "Jane, what was that?"

She buried her head into his chest and held up her phone. "This is a phone. It lets you talk to other people far away."

Thor smoothed her hair as he felt the first tears began to hit his shirt. "No, love, Tony explained that device to me some time ago. I meant what is it that has troubled you so?" He tilted her head up and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He wanted to kill whoever had troubled her, but she needed him now.

She rolled her eyes. "That would be my idiot half-brother."

He gave her a confused look. "I do not understand. How is it that someone can be half a person? Was he injured?"

She chuckled and gave him a teary smile. "No, he's a whole person. He's my half-brother because we have the same dad but different moms. See, my dad was married to his mom first and they had him. Then they separated and dad married my mom and they had me."

Thor thought this over a moment. "What was it that he said to you?"

She sighed and laid back against him. "You know that award I'm getting next week? I found out about it like 2 months ago. I called him and asked if he would come down for the ceremony. I haven't seen him in forever and I thought it would be nice for him to be there. He said he would and just then, he was calling to let me know that he was, in fact, not coming."

"I take it from your responses that he has done this before?"

She nodded. "He never comes to anything important to me. He only comes around when he wants something. If I don't have anything for him, I don't see him or hear from him. I don't know why I thought this time would be different."

She snorted. "Apparently he saw some magazine with a picture of you me and the others in it and he tried to tell me that I wouldn't need him there because I'd have you guys. Don't get me wrong, I love that you're coming with me and I'm happy the others are coming, but I wanted him there. Is that so wrong?"

He squeezed her a little tighter to him. "No, there's nothing wrong with that. If he cannot see what a wonderful woman you are, then that is his loss. However, if you want, I could go and force him to come?"

She laughed. "No but thanks for the offer. If he doesn't want to be here, then I don't want him here. Now, we were having a nice day before he called and I'd like to get back to that." She said as she reached up to kiss him.

"As you wish. What would you like to do?"

"I think it's high time you learned about the wonderful world of video games." She said with a grin as she picked up an oddly shaped gadget and pressed a button on it. She turned the TV on to a channel and made a selection from a screen with many different icons.

"What form of sorcery is this?" He asked amazed as the screen changed to show a man waking up in a train that was dangling off of a cliff.

"Not sorcery. This is Nathan Drake. He is quite possibly the unluckiest guy in the world. This is what I play whenever I need a laugh or a reminder that things could be worse. Now pay attention to what I do because when I die it's your turn."

**I couldn't resist, I love Nate! I'm mostly a Nintendo girl but I adore the Uncharted series. And he really does have bad luck and he is funny. I used the beginning of the second one, but I will admit, my fav is the 3****rd**** one. Anyway, sorry again that my problems spilled into the story. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs and remember if there's anything you want to see, I'll try to write it.**


End file.
